Talk:Fate Manipulation
Definition of Fate Manipulation Hmm... I think I have to bring up the discussion on Remilia's page, basically. But first a few other things: -Mentioning that something is a subset of reality warping is a useless, as (almost) every ability is a subset of reality warping. -Fate manipulation comes in different forms and strength. Not all are necessarily more powerful than probability manipulation, for example on common restriction could be that fate might only be events in the far future. -The conclusion that it can "sentence an opponent to defeat for as long as they do not possess abilities that will allow them to subvert destiny or reality itself" is wrong if you consider it probability manipulation, as probability manipulation can only create not impossible results. In other words if no probability exists that leads to the opponents defeat (possibly due to the opponent being vastly superior in power) this ability can also not sentence him to defeat, even if he does not have those abilities. The most important thing is what exactly fate manipulation would by default be and that is basically what we talked about for Remilia's case. Fate Manipulation could be Probability Manipulation as said here, even though it isn't necessarily its most powerful form (there are enough example of characters that have supposedly overcome their fate). But it could also be causality manipulation. In a deterministic universe fate manipulation might be nothing, but a telekinetic force that here and their may change things some small bit to make things go a certain way in the long run. Manipulation of ones own fate can come through precognition. Something that slightly nudges people to do certain actions could be fate manipulation. And in the end often some things are fated and others aren't, so it could also be the manipulation of a few certainties among many things not influenceable. All in all I would suggest to just define Fate manipulation as "The ability to manipulate fate" and list probability manipulation, causality manipulation and possible others just as types of those; List things like making the opponent be destined to lose as a possible use and write down some of the possible limitations in the limitations section. opinions? DontTalk (talk) 11:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) 1) Okay then. 2) I see. When I think of Fate Manipulation, I usually think of The Sister Fates, who predetermine the length, content, and end of one's life, but I see your point. 3) I always thought of Fate Manipulation as the ultimate form of Probability Manipulation since it sets the chance of the desired event happening to 100%. But you're right, not all Fate Manipulation is created equal and many forms are more subtle than others. 4) I'll revise the description based on your input. Thanks. Reppuzan (talk) 13:13, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I've revised it. Opinions? Reppuzan (talk) 13:25, August 1, 2016 (UTC) @DonTalk: Just to say this, DT. I've been told in chat by Promestein that Remilia was a "great example" of this ability. Just to throw that out there. Aside that, i remember our talk about that on Remilia's page. Like how Fate Manipulation can by anything and i think that this way of doing it might be the best to go by, yeah. *Nods* CrossverseCrisis (talk) 17:16, August 1, 2016 (UTC) How is Remilia a great example for this o.O Even thouhou wikis first sentence in the description of the ability is "In the current world view of Gensokyo, there isn't detailed information concerning this ability nor an instance where Remilia clearly used it." But whatever. Yes, the current version of the page looks good in my opinon. DontTalk (talk) 17:23, August 1, 2016 (UTC) If i had asked her why in chat yesterday, i would have told you here but i didn't so.......yeah. ^^; You can ask her on wall or something idk, dude. *shrugs* Mmhmm. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 17:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC)